Nikola Tesla/Inventions
Technological Inventions Tesla Core (テスラコア Tesura Koa) is Nikola's most prized technological invention. It is an electrical reactor core capable of generating a massive geomagnetically induced current. Voltage derived directly from the Earth's magnetic field. The core is a small orange sphere with six spikes inside a large space. The region is surrounded by a powerful containment field, and the tesla core extracts the energy from within this region. However, extracting energy from the earth's magentic field is technically an uncontrollable process. So to compensate, there is a computerized process that calculates the energy needed to be used, effectively distributing the necessary amount while sending the excess amount back into the earth. This way the temprorarily accumulated energy before distribution as well as its input/output is regulated to prevent an overload in the containment field. Although the core can continually generate energy, it can only generate a fixed amount that the containment field can contain. Even then, it is capable of generating astronomical amounts of energy- Tesla speculates that at only 50% efficiency, the core can supply several megacities worth of energy. However, the core itself actually works at 25% efficiency for safety purposes and it's used to power-up his laboratory. That way, he doesn't have to pay bills and can regulate the energy supply depending on the situation. Schwarz Häutchen (スワドズ フチエン Suwadozu Huchen; German for "Black Cuticle"; Japanese for "Symbiotic Black Membrane"): A unique invention of Tesla's created for his old friend Xerxes. The World Government classified it as a first class biological weapon and have been searching to acquire it for themselves for a long time. It was made by combining the Sea King Nemeslime, a giant slime monster, with grinded Seastone. Thus, the natural shapeshifting abilities of the slime were augmented and enhanced with the special metal, making it extra effective against Devil Fruit users. This gives Xerxes the ability to change the cuticle's shape and form into any type of weapon his knowledge can conjure up. From melee to ranged, he has a nigh infinite arsenal at his disposal. Additionally, he can either transform small parts of his body into a weapon, like a finger gun, or his entire right arm where the Schwarz resides. So far, he has only used a few forms. The most notable are the giant sword the used to cleave a Buster Call battleship in half with, a small finger gun that he can fire in rapid succession and a sniper rifle. All this power comes with a price however. In order for the Schwarz to properly work, it had to synchronize with the body of its host Xerxes, essentially making it a 'parasite'. Every transformation requires alot of nutrients for the weapon, which it takes from its host, so because of that, Xerxes has an abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full). Should the weapon forms break they can be reformed an infinite amount of times, should there be any piece left at no cost to Xerxes' nutrient supply. However, if by any change most of the body is destroyed, he will need to consume times more calories than for creating a form, in order for it to regenerate. The cuticle isn't particularly weak against anything, but despite the fact that it is made from seastone, it can stil be damaged by a Devil Fruit's power. *'Gouging Sword of the Black Sea King' (黒海王のガウジング剣 Kuro Kaiō no Gaujingu Ken) is one of Xerxes's most powerful forms, it takes the shape of a giant broadsword. Although where the tip of the blade is supposed to be, it acually continues curving sideways in both directions which also makes it appear as a double-bitted war axe. Unique tattoos are engraved on the blade itself which is in fact the Nemeslime's blood, glowing the more power and nutrients it has. Even without using any techniques, the form is immensely powerful as Xerxes once slashed a Buster Call battleship in half. *'Sword of Rupture' ( 乖離剣, Kairi Ken) is a form that resembles a standard katana. It is quite sharp, allowing for precise and angular cuts as well as thrusts. Being able to extend its blade, Xerxes finds it to be his favorite melee form. He mostly uses it in one-on-one fights. *'Flying Swallow' (飛燕 Hien): Other Scientific Achievements * Kairoseki usage: :* Covering the bottom of ships for avoiding Sea Kings. * Devil Fruit research: :* What Devil Fruits really are. It was later revealed they react by affecting the bloodstream. :* Allowing objects to "eat" the fruit. :* Research into the Pika Pika no Mi. :* Creating an Artificial Devil Fruit. * Pacifista project: :* Modifying humans into cyborgs. :* Creating cybernetic replicates of certain individuals. This can be extended to people in various positions of political and millitaristic power, effectively creating puppets of the government for those nations that refuse to join. :* Installing devices that have a similar ability as the Pika Pika no Mi to project explosive lasers. * Other: :* Climate Control (unfinished, destroyed). :* Many blueprints of unmade creations (destroyed). :* Creating a variety of cyborg animals. :* Various weapons. :* Studying everything from battleships to human cells. :* Artificial lifeform, dragons (at least two, one killed by Zoro). :* Giantification (Failure).